More than just a weapon
by BookPrincess28
Summary: I am Number Eleven. I was the only survivor of Project Cresent. Now I have magical abilities along with my Legacies. I hated being treated as a weapon, being ostracized by Lorien citizens, therefore, when I came to Earth, it was paradise. I have no intention of finding my fellow Garde to resurrect Lorien. But they found me, and I was forced to travel with them.


**BP: Whew! Finally got my hands on the computer. I've read three of the Lorien Legacies books and I figured I should write a fanfic about the Lorien Legacies, I've fallen in love with it! Unfortunately, The Fall of Five isn't sold in my country yet, so, I'll have to write what happens after the Rise Of Nine, and what if there is another Garde on Earth.**

My name is Noel Amadera. I am from Lorien.

During my childhood, I was abducted by Setrákus Ra and became one of seventy-two children that were his test subjects. He called it Project Cresent. Why, you may ask? One of the Lorien's Elders, and I mean the only one, was a sorceress. Along with her Legacies, she has unique magical powers, and is able to use weapons that are only activated by her magical powers. We were injected with her DNA in the hopes that we could replicate her ability to use magical powers, as well as activate the many unique weapons used by her. He later abandoned the experiment when the war was at its peak, and also believed that none of us had survived, however, I was the lone survivor, and found myself endowed with the Elder's abilities to create hexes and bad luck to opponents just by the snap of my fingers, as well as the ability to wield weapons only that Elder could use, along with my Legacies.

What happened to my planet and what am I doing here, you may ask?

During the Invasion, the Lorien Elders, who are in charge of the defense of the planet, disappeared for an unknown reason. This gave the Mogadorians the perfect opportunity to surprise attack the planet. The first bombs dropped during a time of celebration on the planet where we, the Loric were enjoying fireworks and other festivities. While the bombs continued to drop, thousands of ships dropped from the skies dropping Mogadorian Soldiers and creatures off. We were vastly outnumbered and soon, despite many fighting back, every man, woman, child and creature were slaughtered and the outer shell of the planet demolished.

The war began during the Quartermoon celebration on the planet. The first part of the attack consisted of bombing the planet with missiles and destroying several locations where a lot of us were at that moment. Some of these locations include the Chimæra nightclub, the spires of Elkin, and the Lorien Defence academy. It is also known that before the attack, the Mogadorians disabled the grid by shooting large violet beams of energy in the sky.

Unknown to us at first, the beams were draining the grid's power systems so that the grid would not function on the day of the invasion. The reason that the Mogs could land so easily was because of the Loric's own mistake. Since it was near the Quartermoon festival, the Loric believed that the violet beams were actually signs of the beginning of the Quartermoon but unbeknownst to them it was signs to their doom.

When the first missile barrage ended the Mogs landed a part of their ground troops and beasts on the service to begin the attack. Shortly after they landed a second wave of missiles came and even more ground troops touched down on the service. We fought extremely bravely but hardly stood a chance because they were unprepared and caught completely by surprise.

It took the Mogs 3 days to exterminate all life on the planet and turned Lorien from a beautiful paradise into a wasteland. Nobody knew this, but I am known as "Number Eleven". Unlike Number Ten, I have a Loric Chest, and the Loric Charm cast on me. That means technically I am Number Ten, but that title was given to the baby on the ship with me, and I was given "Number Eleven" instead.

Number One was eventually killed in Malaysia.

Number Two was hunted down in England.

Number Three was murdered in Kenya.

They tried to kill me in Argentina, back when I was Sophia Garcia thanks to my stunt of lifting that five-ton slab - but failed, thanks to the help of my Cêpan. However, although Kelly fought bravely, one of the Mogs managed to shoot her, and she died in my arms. Out of despair, anger, desperation, I discovered a new Legacy- Earthquake Generation. Thanks to all my training and the Loric Charm that still holds, I managed to kill all the Mogadorians, and barely escaped with my life. I was scared. I was angry. I killed with vengeance in my mind. My emotions were mixed up, but I remember Kelly's last words.

_"Find the others. You will be stronger together."_

I wonder how the others are doing, even as I rest in my penthouse in Chicago. I bet they couldn't locate me because my magical power can distort signals.

But I have no intention of finding them.

Four

After some debate, we agree we should retreat to Nine's place in Chicago to plan out next move. I squeeze Sarah's hand as we jump on the train that is headed to Nine's place, like how me and Nine did when there were just the two of us. I sigh as I flop onto a seat next to Marina's in one of the empty compartments. Ella is taking a nap in the next room.

"So, that just leaves Number Five, right?" Six says.

"Yeah." Marina replies. "John, you and Nine found his dot at Jamaica, right?"

"Yup." I reply, opening the tablet, and gasp.

"What's wrong, Johnny?" Nine says, walking over to me. "Hey! There are 8 dots now! And one of the dots in in Chicago!" However, the dot in question is flickering, making it barely visible.

"Really? Where?" Eight rushes over, and looks over our shoulder. "How come we never noticed this before? And why is that dot flickering?"

"Maybe the 8th Garde has the legacy to masking his/her presence, or maybe something happened to the Garde." Just as he said this, the dot disappears. For one wild moment, we think he/she is dead, but we do not receive any new scars.

"I wonder what happened." Eight muses, looking at the ceiling as if it will give him answers. Just then, there is a child's scream next door. All of us rush over to find Ella clasping her head, eyes open, and screaming.

"Ella! Ella!" Marina rushes over to hug her, and slowly, the screams subside.

"M-Marina." Ella pants.

"Ella, what happened?" I say.

"I met Setrákus Ra. He stroked my face with the back of his hand and wondered when I will come to him, and he mentioned about waiting for me for a very long time."

We gasp.

"And…I met a girl." She says hesitantly.

"Really? What does she look like?" Nine says, a little bit too enthusiastically. It took me all my will not to give him a good kick.

"About as tall as John, deep sapphire blue eyes that looked almost black in some lights, curvaceous, long dark brown hair wears rings on 8 of her fingers…..I think….oh, she's stronger than Six…no offence." Ella looks apologetically to Six.

"Really? What makes you say that?" I say.

"She was able to hold her own against Setrákus Ra. Even as her Legacies were taken away, like what happened to us in the cave, she simply snapped her fingers, and all these boulders fell towards him. Also, she was able to turn the rings she was wearing into weapons, and turn them back to rings when she doesn't need to use them anymore. I don't think that was her Legacy, though. Then…"

"Then what?" Six asks.

"Then she turned to me, and said we are both the same, and then I woke up…" Ella finishes lamely.

"Hmm…do you think she's the 8th dot we saw at Chicago?" Marina asks Eight.

"Could be possible." Eight replies. All of us sit in silence, thinking about the new information.

"Hey, there's our stop." Nine states, pointing to the same sign that he pointed to when there was the two of us. He gets off and the rest of us follow him.

All of us, except for me of course, are admiring the luxury life that Nine had when he was on the run. Marina, Six, Eight and Ella are eating pizza, while Nine is training with weapons. I was just cuddling with Sarah at the couch, and thankfully, no one disturbs us, though I am sure Nine will say something to make fun of me later. I wonder who the 8th dot is and the thought of him of her being in this country excites me. Could the girl that Ella saw in her dreams be right here in this very moment?

I lean on Sarah's lap, and while she stroked my hair, I sleep dreaming about the girl that Ella saw in her dreams.

I was sitting in a beautiful garden. Patches of flowers surround me, and I enjoy the cool breeze around my hair. I lie back, contented and happy, when there's a figure approaching me. There, before me, floated a vision in light pink.

The girl was wearing an amulet just like us, but what number is she? As she draws nearer, I realize Ella was right. She was extremely beautiful, with her sapphire blue eyes, long brown hair, high cheekbones, and ivory skin. She has an amazing figure as well. I bet Nine would go for her in a second. She sits next to me, and says, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Who are you?" I ask.

The girl smiles, showing even white teeth. "My name is…"

BOOM!

I wake up with a start.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I don't know. Let's go down and find out." Six replies. All of us grab out chests and rushed out of the room, Nine locking the door with a security passcode.

Noel (Eleven)

Sheesh. Of all days, it has to be today. I grab my Loric chest and rush outside, wondering if the Mogs have found me already. I gasp at the number of Mogs that have gathered outside the place I am living in. They really found me already! No, wait, they are attacking….

The rest of my fellow Garde.

I want to reveal myself, but instead I put down my chest, turn invisible, and from my hands, charged, and produced icy cobalt blue energy, and shot it at the Mogs, incinerating many at once. I see some turning their heads in confusion, wondering whose Legacy it is. I snigger silently.

"Hey, which of you developed this Legacy I don't know about?" A boy with long black hair demands. "Is it you, John?"

A boy with dark blond hair, probably John, shakes his head. "No. My Lumen can't shoot icy blue bolts like that."

I laugh in my mind, but I guess that was a mistake, as I heard a girl's voice in my mind.

_Who are you? Are you Number Eleven? _Shit. She must have the Telepathy Legacy. But unlike mine, though, I can read minds without another person's knowledge, and control what people do through their minds. Mind control, in other words.

I stay silent.

_Number eleven? Can't you hear me?_ Her voice was in a hurt, almost pleading tone

_Yes…._I reply

_Where are you, Number Eleven? _Number Ten asks.

_I'm sorry, _I reply and I walk away. I let my magical power surround my body to disrupt the wavelength of her Legacy, effectively cutting her off. I'm a coward. I do not even dare to meet my fellow Garde members face-to-face, afraid of what they will say about me. I was ostracized because I was different from the others back when I still lived in Lorien. Once I am sure I am out of sight, I turn visible. I wonder where I should go next, since my general location has been made known to any Mogs who cares. I bet there will be no Mogs who does not care about killing me. After all, they are here to kill all of us.

"Are you Number Eleven?" a voice asks behind me.

I turn, activating one of my rings. It turns into a dagger.

"Oh no…" I whisper to myself.

I have been found by my fellow Garde members.

**BP: I know, this may be bad, because well, I only had ten minutes, and this is a new story idea. Do review!**


End file.
